Engineer (RoR2)
The Engineer is a returning character in Risk of Rain 2. The Engineer is a unique class that requires planning and positioning to be successful. Abilities Notes * have a significant burst damage output, however like most projectile weapons they have fairly poor accuracy and drop very fast, making them mostly ineffective against flying enemies. * have a fairly short cooldown, but can deal a significant amount of damage if used as a secondary fire rather than a defensive measure, due to their high fire rate and quick activation time. Although, they will do more damage if they are placed ahead of time and fully arm. ** can be attached to more than just terrain; they can even stick to other players. Applying some to melee-oriented classes (e.g. The Mercenary) during quiet moments allows them to be delivered directly to enemies. ** can also be attached to the friendly Beetle Guard that spawns from Queen's Gland, who will head towards enemies automatically. ** attached to friendly characters do not stay on them between levels. *' ' will charge directly at enemies that come within a quite wide range of where they were placed. * The can sometimes bounce slightly before activating. It works best to activate it while looking straight down at the ground to avoid this. It also flashes shortly before it disappears. * make up a sizable portion of the Engineers damage potential. Good turret positioning is vital to an engineer's survival, since if a turret is placed somewhere it can't shoot anything, that's just a waste of an extremely long cooldown and a lot of damage lost. Engineers should use the to protect them if they're drawing fire. ** Damage dealt by the Turrets, as well as their kills, are displayed at the end results screen. *To obtain you must complete the challenge Engineer: Better With Friends. As Engineer, recruit 12 minions at one time. Item Synergies * The & inherit most items the Engineer holds at the moment they are placed. For example, picking up Bustling Fungus causes them to start healing themselves and any nearby turrets or players soon after being placed. This is regarded as one of the most powerful items for the Engineer. **' ' are mobile and not stationary, so the use of Bustling Fungus is greatly diminished. ** It's recommended to specifically grab items that benefit turrets rather than the player, since as mentioned above turrets make up a very large portion of the Engineer's damage output. ** Be aware that turrets will not get items when you pick them up. You have to re-deploy the turrets for them to actually inherit the items. * A Leeching Seed will heal the turret rather than the player when it deals damage. * Infusion grants bonus life to the turret that killed the enemy, not the player. * Dio's Best Friend revives a turret once, but only if the inherited Friend was unused. After the player is revived, the turrets inherit a used Friend. * The Bandolier is a surprisingly effective item for an engineer as picking up an ammo pack immediately recharges the long cooldowns of and , as well as giving one , 4 of which can be held. es:Engineer (Risk of Rain 2) Category:Risk of Rain 2 Characters Category:Risk of Rain 2 Category:Characters